1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to needle bar suspension means for use in a zig-zag sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the design of suspension means for the needle bar of a sewing machine to utilize pendulum and gate type geometry enabling the sewing needle to follow the arc of the hook of the machine as required for zig-zag sewing. More particularly, it is known, as disclosed for example in Japanese Pat. Nos. 88964 and 3048.61 of Aug. 1, 1974 and Feb. 4, 1963 respectively, to pivotally connect a needle bar supporting bracket as a pendulum at its upper end to the frame of a machine, and to provide the needle bar with a movable bearing which is pivoted as a gate on the machine and causes the needle to follow a curved path when the needle bar supporting bracket is articulated. Prior art needle bar suspension means providing for arcuate movement of the needle arc, however, deficient in various respects, as for example, in durability, in their control of needle movement and in that they are costly to manufacture.